weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge Eternal
10:04HiddenlichNourGodly lives in one of the last civilized cities in the United 'Gees. The others have fallen to savagery and anarchy *10:05Nour TNourGodly1592: *sigh*..., just when you thought that this universe couldn't get worse. *NourGodly1592: Let's see what those anarchists need from me. :\ *10:06Hiddenlich*One of NourGodly servants runs into the room *Servant: Sir! When did you arrive? *10:06Nour TNourGodly1592: I barely made it at 5:00 PM... *NourGodly1592: There are so much civil war that most of them ended up attacking my space plane. *NourGodly1592: I was surprised that the people who attacked me are the same that needed help from me. *10:09HiddenlichServant: Yes... this country has gone to hell *Servant: I'm surprised that the Trolliversian Union hasn't given up the United 'Gees and let it fall *10:10Nour TNourGodly1592: Armagetian Kingdom and Centinid Republic hate The United 'Gees. *NourGodly1592: Awesominia is still a new superpower. *NourGodly1592: Finnitania supported the rebels of this country. *NourGodly1592: And I think majority of the Trolliversian Union basically hates United 'Gees due to the recent crisis. *NourGodly1592: The problem however is that since United 'Gees was the main power, the Trolliversian Union basically shuffled off and almost on the brink of collapsing. *10:13HiddenlichServant: I never thought of it that way before *10:14Nour TNourGodly1592: Well. *10:14Hiddenlich*The television screen becomes color bars *10:15Nour TNourGodly1592: Huh? *10:15Hiddenlich*It then transitions to the government's secret capital *10:15Nour TNourGodly1592: Wait, the government still allive? *10:15HiddenlichAGD Public Speaker: Hello, people of the United 'Gees Galaxy *AGD Public Speaker: I am the public relations officer for the Agency of Geeman Diversity, the government of this grand nation *10:16Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... I heard about that before... *10:17HiddenlichAGD Public Speaker: Due to the recent riots and the many rebellions funded by foreign powers, I would be happy to announce that we are trying something new *10:17Nour TNourGodly1592: Phew, thank goodneess I didn't support any of those rebels. *10:19HiddenlichAGD Public Speaker: We are performing what we would like to call "The Purge". At a certain time today, depending on where you live, your part of the United 'Gees Galaxy will have all emergency services cut off. Not only that, but all crime will be legal, and you may murder anyone you please. *10:19Nour TNourGodly1592: ! *NourGodly1592: WHAT?! *10:19HiddenlichAGD Public Speaker: We are doing this in order to cleanse this nation and move forward with our plans for rebirth. **Timezones are displayed on the screen *Servant: 7:00... *Servant: That's in 15 minutes! *10:20Nour TNourGodly1592: How come we could develop anti-crimes? *NourGodly1592: In 15... minutes... *10:21HiddenlichServant: Now its 14 minutes and 30 seconds *10:21Nour TNourGodly1592: -_- *10:21HiddenlichServant: Oh dear god sir, what do we do? *10:21Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... *NourGodly1592 looks at his house for any hidden emergencies. *10:22Hiddenlich*NourGodly finds a button that activates metal shielding for over his windows *Servant: Did you find anything that could help us sir? *10:33Nour T *NourGodly1592: Yes... *10:33HiddenlichServant: How useful is it? *10:34Nour TNourGodly1592: No idea... *NourGodly1592: I think it was made by anarchists... *NourGodly1592 clicks at the button. *scrap "at the" *10:35Hiddenlich*Metal shutter close around all of the windows in NourGodly's house **The screen next to the button now says "DEFENSES ACTIVE" *10:37Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... *NourGodly1592: This is honestly the first time I found about this. *NourGodly1592: I wonder who made this addition here? *NourGodly1592 looks for any hints at who made the defenses. *10:39HiddenlichServant: Maybe it was the Norish Ambassadors Abroad Administration. I don't know *10:39Nour TNourGodly1592 smiles. *NourGodly1592: If they made this, then I'm proud that I'm their president. *NourGodly1592: I can't tell you at how many times I saw other ambassadors being against their own countries. *10:41HiddenlichTV Reporter: The Purge shall commence now. *10:42Nour TNourGodly1592: Okay. *10:42HiddenlichTV Reporter: All crime is legal. You may murder anyone and everyone you see. *TV Reporter: All emergency services have been temporarily cut off from the public *10:42Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *NourGodly1592: Now what? A comedy show? *10:43HiddenlichTV Reporter: It is recommended you do not leave your homes, and that you do not come into contact with anyone **The TV changes to their regular programming (With technical glitches every few minutes) **Gunfire can be heard from outside *10:44Nour TNourGodly1592: Argh. *NourGodly1592: ! *10:44Hiddenlich????: GET THE **** OUT OF THIS NEIGHBORHOOD, SEA CRAB! *10:44Nour TNourGodly1592 gives his servant a pistol. *10:44HiddenlichServant: Oh my god! We are actually being affected! *There is clicking coming from outside *10:45Nour TNourGodly1592: ? *10:45Hiddenlich*Something hits one of the metal shuttles, creating a huge dent in them *10:45Nour TNourGodly1592: AH! *NourGodly1592 tries to fix the dent. *10:46Hiddenlich*The glass on the other side of the shutters is broken **NourGodly hears the painful grunts of the creature being attacked outside *10:46Nour TNourGodly1592: Ow... *10:47Hiddenlich*The creature hits the shutters again, creating a larger dent *10:47Nour TNourGodly1592: What... *NourGodly1592: The nukes went off already? *NourGodly1592 checks the surveillance camera. *10:48Hiddenlich????: DIE YOU FILTHY CRUSTACEAN! *10:48Nour TNourGodly1592: C'mon... *10:48Hiddenlich*???? shoots his AK-47 at the creature *10:48Nour TNourGodly1592: WHY THE CAMERA WON'T W- Oh... *10:48Hiddenlich*When the surveillance cameras come online, NourGodly sees what the creature looks like *10:49Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *10:49Hiddenlich*It is about 3.3528 meters tall *10:49Nour TNourGodly1592: Tell me that you are kidding... *10:50Hiddenlich*The anarchists outside have thrown many spears into the creature's body *10:50Nour TNourGodly1592: Ahh... Some help! *10:50Hiddenlich*The servant heads to the door *Servant: Should we help that poor creature? *10:50Nour TNourGodly1592: The problem is that he is the one would've broken the door. *10:51Hiddenlich*An explosion occurs outside, shattering the glass windows in the front of the house *10:52Nour TNourGodly1592: OH GOD! *10:52Hiddenlich*The creature dies from the exploding shrapnel shards **The anarchists yodel and move break into the defenseless home across the street *10:52Nour TNourGodly1592: What are they doing? *10:53HiddenlichServant: They're... raiding... **One of the anarchists break down the door *10:53Nour TNourGodly1592: OH NO. *10:53Hiddenlich*The door on the house across the street **The anarchist comes out with a teenage boy about 15 years old *10:54Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *NourGodly1592: Oh no. *10:54HiddenlichTeenager: GRANDPA! **The grandpa is pushed out of the house by another anarchist *10:54Nour TNourGodly1592: Grandpa? *NourGodly1592: Oh... no... *10:54HiddenlichElderly Man: LET GO OF MY GRANDSON RIGHT NOW! *Anarchist: He is going to be our little recruit. *Anarchist: You are heading to the grave, old man! *10:55Nour TNourGodly1592 watches them closely... *NourGodly1592: USING A TOTALITARIAN METHOD? *10:55Hiddenlich*The anarchist smacks the elder in the face with an AK-47 and shoots his legs *10:55Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *10:55HiddenlichTeenager: NO! NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! *10:55Nour TNourGodly1592 grabs his shotgun. *NourGodly1592: I need a way to get out of the house... *10:55HiddenlichServant: That's it! I'm done! **The servant unlocks the back doors and exits the house **Door *10:56Nour TNourGodly1592 follows the same. *10:56Hiddenlich*The servant shoots two of the anarchists in the head and shoots one in the shoulder *Teenager: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? **The anarchist holding the teenager tightens his grip around his neck and points his uzi at the boy's head *Anarchist: ONE MORE MOVE AND THE BOY DIES! *10:57Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *NourGodly1592 *in demonic voice*: Leave the guy alone. *10:58HiddenlichAnarchist: Don't move! **The elder is crying *Elderly Man: Please! Let my grandson go! We did NOTHING to you! *Anarchist: That's not how the purge works ***hole! *10:59Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *10:59Hiddenlich*The anarchist is looking at the grandpa and is no longer focused on Nour and the servant *10:59Nour TNourGodly1592 grabs his knife. *10:59HiddenlichAnarchist: We raid. We kill. We recruit. You want to know why? Because it is legal! *10:59Nour TNourGodly1592 walks slowly to the anarchist. *10:59HiddenlichElderly Man: Do you have any mo- *11:00Nour TNourGodly1592 signals at the Elderly Man, to keep asking. *11:00HiddenlichAnarchist: MORALS ARE FOR THE WEAK! WE DO WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TO SURVIVE IN THIS BLOODY GALAXY! *Elderly Man: But why? *11:00Nour TNourGodly1592: Your life has ended there, anarchist. *11:00HiddenlichAnarchist: ARE YOU ****ING STUPID? TO SURVIVE, WE NEED TO- *11:00Nour TNourGodly1592 backstabs the Anarchist. *11:01Hiddenlich*The anarchist drops the uzi **He drops the teenager **The teenager runs to his grandpa and tries to get him up *Elderly Man: *To Nour* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *11:01Nour TNourGodly1592: You're welcome. *11:01HiddenlichTeenager: Grandpa... Your legs... *Teenager: Sir, do you have anything that we can use to get the bullets out of his legs? *11:02Nour TNourGodly1592: Go to my house now, then we will talk later. *11:02HiddenlichTeenager: Oh thank you sir! *11:02Nour TNourGodly1592: I'll let the servant help you with your grandfather. *11:03Hiddenlich*The servant runs over to the teenager and helps him bring his grandfather into the house *11:03Nour TNourGodly1592 loots on the anarchist dead corpse to see if there's any ammunition for the Uzi. *11:03Hiddenlich*Nour sees the carcass of the creature that was killed earlier **It is bleeding blue blood all over the lawn *11:04Nour TNourGodly1592: Still bleeding? *NourGodly1592 grabs his Desert Eagle and kicks gently on the carcass. *11:04Hiddenlich*Nour's foot is now covered in the blood and guts of the creature *11:05Nour TNourGodly1592: Ew. *11:05Hiddenlich*Nour hears gunfire in the distance *11:05Nour TNourGodly1592: Oh god. *NourGodly1592 rushes to his house. *11:05Hiddenlich*He hears an explosion too **Once NourGodly gets inside the house, the servant locks the door behind him **The servant then rushes to the bathroom to help tend to the elderly man's wounds *11:07Nour TNourGodly1592 grabs his phone and tries to call one of the Anarchist Union leader. *11:08HiddenlichPhone: The person you are trying to call has his or her phone disconnected from the mobile network *11:08Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *11:08HiddenlichPhone: You may have the wrong phone number, or this person is not in a mobile area *Phone: Try calling back later *11:08Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *NourGodly1592 closes his phone. *NourGodly1592: Okay, I need to know what's going on, right now. *NourGodly1592: Propaganda, Propaganda, AND PROPAGANDA! *11:11Hiddenlich*The TV transitions into an emergency news announcement *News Anchor: We... have unconfirmed reports of over 3 million casualties in our local listening area *11:11Nour TNourGodly1592: NO ING SHIT. *Huh. *11:12HiddenlichNews Anchor: We only have 11 hours and 40 minutes to go *11:12Nour TNourGodly1592: GOD. 20 MINUTES EQUALS 3 MILLION CASUALITIES?! *11:13HiddenlichNews Anchor: By that time, it is estimated that most of our listening area will have perished, and the United 'Gees Galaxy's population will have decreased by 40 billion **The news anchor looks down at his desk and breathes heavily *11:14Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *11:14HiddenlichNews Anchor: This is Nuigee of KAO News. Tata. **Regular programming is restored *11:15Nour TNourGodly1592: That poor guy even looks depressed... *NourGodly1592: We need to end this day now... *11:16HiddenlichTV Mom: Michael I told you put the clothes in the washer! Not the dishwasher! *11:16Nour TNourGodly1592 closes the TV. *NourGodly1592: Is that the ing time for comedy?! *11:17HiddenlichTeenager: *From the bathroom* Grandpa! God damn it! Don't leave us now! *11:17Nour TNourGodly1592: ? *11:18HiddenlichTeenager: Grandpa? Grandpa? GRANDPA, NO! *Teenager: NO! PUREEGEE, THIS ISN'T FAIR! *11:18Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *11:18HiddenlichTeenager: HE NEVER DESERVED THIS! *11:18Nour TNourGodly1592 rushes to the bathroom. *11:18Hiddenlich*The servant tries to calm the teenager down *11:18Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *11:19HiddenlichServant: I'm so sorry. There was nothing that you could have done to change his fate... *Servant: Its not your fault... *11:19Nour TNourGodly1592: Okay, enough is enough. *NourGodly1592 on the radio: General, prepare the army to the United 'Gees. *11:20Hiddenlich*The radio is very staticy *11:20Nour TNourGodly1592: Crap, out of connection. *NourGodly1592 tries to call the General of the Norish Army. *11:20Hiddenlich*The signal is very low *11:21Nour TNourGodly1592: ... *11:21Hiddenlich*NourGodly's phone can't connect to the network *11:21Nour TNourGodly1592: Okay. *NourGodly1592: If that's the case. *NourGodly1592 grabs his shotgun. *NourGodly1592: Prepare for the worst, anarchists. *11:22Hiddenlich*The teenager looks up at NourGodly *Teenager: What *sniffle* do you plan on doing? *11:23Nour TNourGodly1592: I will get some people who are willing to help me in wiping at least some of the anarchists. *NourGodly1592: Cause this became too far. *NourGodly1592: THEN, I will overrun this stupid government. *11:24HiddenlichTeenager: But how will you get people? The only people that are on the streets are anarchists fighting each other? **! *11:25Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... good point. *NourGodly1592 is thinking... *11:26HiddenlichServant: I think we need to stay inside. The anarchists may not be smart, but they definitely outgun us *11:27Nour TNourGodly1592: But then more innocent people are getting murdered for "legal" reasons. *11:27HiddenlichServant: But we would be provoking more violence! *Servant: More hellish bloodshed! *Teenager: ... *11:28Nour TNourGodly1592: I know, but if he were able to overrun the government, then we can jail the leaders of those anarchists. *11:29HiddenlichServant: We don't even know where the government is operating! They are probably off-world! *11:29Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... *11:29HiddenlichServant: Unless if you are talking about the planetary government here *11:29Nour TNourGodly1592: The power of the government feels similar to the one in galaxy. *NourGodly1592: and I think they are near. But just we have no idea where their capital is. *11:30HiddenlichTeenager: It would make sense for the government to be hiding on one of the civilized worlds *Teenager: But yet again, they don't want to attract the attention of logical thinkers *11:31Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... *NourGodly1592: Then the only solution here is to find the leaders of the anarchists. *NourGodly1592: If we are able to kill them and take control of the anarchists, then we can find where the new government is. *11:33HiddenlichServant: Then we need more guns *11:33Nour TNourGodly1592: All I got is a pistol, a revolver, a desert eagle, an uzi from an anarchist and shotgun. *11:33HiddenlichServant: Well, I guess that's a good start... *Servant: Now what about armor? *11:34Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... *NourGodly1592: Wait, be right back. *NourGodly1592 grabs his shotgun and goes outside for a while, and then comes back with the hardened carcass of the creature. *NourGodly1592: I'm surprised this creature has good kind of hardened exo skeleton. *11:37HiddenlichServant: ... *Servant: Let's start crafting then *11:37Nour TNourGodly1592 grabs his knife and starts crafting some armors. *After a few hours, NourGodly1592 managed to create 3 armors. *NourGodly1592: There, is that enough? *11:42HiddenlichServant: Definitely *Teenager: I am impressed. Where did you learn to craft armor from hardened exoskeletons of dead animals? *11:43Nour TNourGodly1592: Well, a good handful of skills is from my friend. *NourGodly1592: While the rest is from myself when I was a corporal back then. *11:45HiddenlichTeenager: You were in the military? *11:45Nour TNourGodly1592: Yea. *NourGodly1592: And I'm the current president of my own country still, kinda like dictatorship. *11:47HiddenlichTeenager: Oh... *11:47Nour TNourGodly1592: I came here since I was supposed to do some diplomatic relations. *NourGodly1592: Okay. *11:49HiddenlichTeenager: We should start moving. *11:49Nour TNourGodly1592 grabs on the remains of the exoskeleton and shoots a pistol at it to check the durability. *11:53Hiddenlich*The bullets scratch the exoskeleton **They ricochet and hits the walls *11:54Nour TNourGodly1592: Oh! *NourGodly1592: That's nice durability. *NourGodly1592: Okay. *11:55Hiddenlich*Hit *11:55Nour TNourGodly1592: Have some military experience, little guy? *11:55HiddenlichTeenager: No. *11:55Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... *NourGodly1592: At least know how the guns work? *11:57HiddenlichTeenager: Oh, I know how to shoot a gun *11:57Nour TNourGodly1592: Aim? *11:57HiddenlichTeenager: Yep *11:57Nour TNourGodly1592 sighs from relief. *NourGodly1592: Okay. *NourGodly1592: Now wear the armor both of you, we need to take action as soon as possible. *11:59Hiddenlich*The two put on the exo-skeleton armor *11:59Nour TNourGodly1592 wears the same. Category:Unfinished Roleplays